


'cause you make me feel good

by everyotherfreckle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, friends give friends massages bc of course they do, stupid little space babies don't even realize they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherfreckle/pseuds/everyotherfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rey's a little sore after training so finn decides to help her out. because that's what friends are for, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause you make me feel good

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is me ignoring the millions of WIPs i have to write a stupid little ficlet. im a mess.

To his credit, Finn manages to wait a full  _fifteen_ minutes before he goes searching for Rey. Poe tells him he's overreacting, that she's probably somewhere with Luke doing important Jedi things, but Finn knows better. Besides the fact that she manages to be weirdly punctual all the time, Rey would  _never_ miss dinner. Ever. Which means either she's passed out in her room - in which case he'll make her a plate so she'll have something to eat whenever she wakes up; he's just a good friend like that - or something's happened to her and he's going to have to do something dumb like fight  _Luke Skywalker_ for not keeping her safe. He really hopes its the former.

After checking in the Falcon - she's not there; he's growing increasingly worried - he goes to the quarters she's been given on base. He knocks on the door and lets out a sigh of relief when he hears a muffled voice that sounds distinctly like Rey's telling him to come in.

" _Phew_ , am I glad I found you - " Finn stops when he sees her. She's lying face down on her bed, completely splayed out. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was dead. "Rey, are you doing okay?"

She shakes her head, not bothering to even lift it from the mattress. Even from how far away he's standing Finn can see the bruise on her her forearm.

Yep. He's going to have to fight Luke Skywalker.

Finn walks over to her, sitting on the small space she's left on the edge of the bed. Just as he does, she lifts her head, strands of hair falling in her face in the process. Finn has to ball his fists to keep from pushing them away.

"If I weren't so sure it was against his ' _code_ ', I would be certain that Luke is trying to kill me." Rey sighs, flipping over onto her back. He doesn't miss the pained expression on her face as she does. "Everything hurts, Finn.  _Everything_."

Finn lets out a light laugh, not because she's in pain or anything - he would _never_ \- but because he's been in her shoes before. Many, many times.

"You know," he starts, still smiling. "Back when I was in the First Order we used to have these horrible daily drills that would always leave me sore, especially my thighs. I used to just suck it up and deal with the pain until I figured out a way to remedy it."

Rey sits up, bringing her knees to her chest. "And what is that?"

Finn searches for a way to explain it but, honestly, he can probably show her better than he can tell her.

"Turn around." She narrows her eyes at him before doing as he asked.

(Somewhere in the back of his brain Finn realizes what a victory this is. Growing up the way she did, Rey would never just willingly give her back to _anyone_.

He thinks maybe this means she trusts him.

He hopes he's right.)

Just as he's rubbing his hands together to warm them up a bit, Finn realizes he probably didn't think this all the way through. There are times where all he does is graze Rey's _hand_ and he can barely breathe. Now he's just gone and offered to give her a massage? He thinks he may just be slightly in over his head here.

Then again, it's really no big deal. He's just helping his friend out by giving her a little massage. Totally cool. He can handle this.

"Does your little trick always involve several minutes of awkward silence or are you just daydreaming back there?" Rey asks, peering at him over her shoulder.

"Sorry. Just warming up my hands." Finn mutters, trying to get out of his own head. He goes to place his hands on her shoulders when he almost forgets to ask. "I'm gonna touch your shoulders. Is that okay?"

Rey nods and turns to face him a bit more. "And just for future reference, you don't necessarily have to ask to, you know, touch me anymore. I've grown rather comfortable with you, so hand holding, touches - it's all fine with me if its fine with you."

The only reason Finn doesn't pump his fist in the air is because the only other time he did it Jessika jokingly called him lame and if she thinks it's lame maybe Rey will too and he does _not_ want to come off lame. Not around her, at least.

"Alright," Finn swallows. "Good to know."

He waits for her to turn around again before resting his hands on her shoulders. She jumps a little at the contact but relaxes underneath his touch nonetheless. Finn presses his fingers just at the base of her neck, only applying the slightest amount of pressure.

"Let me know if it hurts, okay?" He makes sure to tell her. He's not used to massaging other people and he isn't totally sure what she likes yet. Communication is going to be key in him giving her a good massage.

Rey rolls her neck, relaxing even more into his hold on her. Finn starts again, kneading with a tad more force this time. He can almost feel how tightly wound her muscles are. He doesn't know exactly what training to be a jedi entails but whatever it is, it must be quite taxing.

Finn moves a little closer to her in order to get a slightly better angle. The change in pressure must be nice because Rey lets out a tiny, barely audible - oh, but he _definitely_ heard it - moan in response.

" _Oh Finn_ ," she drawls out breathily. "That feels _lovely_."

And despite the fact that he's certain his brain is about to shut down any moment now, Finn keeps kneading, a little eager to get her to make that sound again.

"Yeah, it usually feels better when there's not fabric in the way but - " Rey cuts him off by shrugging out of the robe she wore, leaving her in just her tunic. " _Oh_. Okay."

Finn isn't _that_ sheltered, he's seen a woman's shoulders before but those women weren't _Rey_. With her it gives him a bit of a different feeling.

As good as it must feel now for her - she is practically _purring_ at his touch; he's definitely gonna pass out - it's a nice change in sensation for him as well. Working over the slightly scratchy fabric was okay, but getting to touch her - actually _touch her skin_ \- is something else. Sometimes Finn wonders how someone that grew up on such a harsh planet like Jakku can be one of the softest people he knows.

"I think you're gonna have to do this for me after all my training sessions." She says, sounding the most blissful. Finn lets out a puff of laughter, because, of course he'll do that if that's what she really wants. "In fact, I'll just give you the keycode to my room that way you can just come on in and - oh, _force_ , Finn! Right _there_!"

Finn has to fight the urge to still his hands on the area between her shoulder blades. He thinks maybe this wouldn't be so... _stressful_ for him if she weren't so vocal, but she is and he's doing his best to deal with it but he's feeling a bit lightheaded and he thinks maybe it's because the blood in his body is _definitely_ not circulating to his head and -

" _Woah_!" Finn hops up from his position, facing the opposite direction of Rey. He needs to avoid her seeing him - at least the _front_ of him - right now.

"Finn?" Rey sounds concerned and he feels bad for the way he suddenly jumped up, but - he'll blame it on nature.

"Uh," he quickly searches for a feasible excuse. "Sorry, I have something in my eye. Hurts real bad."

Finn takes a step forward when he hears the unmistakable sound of her feet hitting the floor and padding over in his direction.

"Do you need me to - "

"No!" He winces at the way he snapped. "I mean no, you can go back to the bed. I'll be fine, I just need a minute."

Finn tries to think of the most unappealing things he can think of - holoball, rathtars, General Hux - to get himself together. It takes a few very awkward moments but eventually he's presentable again.

Disastrous embarrassing situation successfully avoided.

He spins around, a forced smile on his face. "Got it. It was a little pesky speck of dust. No big deal."

Rey raises an eyebrow and - yeah, she isn't buying it for a second.

"Finn, I may have grown up in near-isolation, but I'm not _stupid_. I know what just happened."

"Rey, please don't make me talk about it. _Please_."

She smirks, clearly amused. Sometimes she can be so mean.

"Okay, fine." She walks up to him, resting her chin on his shoulder and looking at him underneath her eyelashes. As if she hasn't done _enough_ to him tonight. "Thank you for the massage, but I think that's enough for tonight. Now, can we go to the mess to get some of that sweet frozen orange stuff?"

He smiles because, ice cream. She means ice cream. It's so cute the way she describes stuff sometimes.

Finn reaches down, lacing their fingers together. "Sure thing."

They leave her room hand in hand, and just when he's starting to get over the little bit of embarrassment he's suffered -

"Hopefully it's thawed out so it's a little soft. I hate when it's all _hard_ , don't you?" She teases, poking out her tongue at his (failed) glare.

Finn is never gonna live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> i purposely put one tiny little detail in there _just_ so i could possibly one day write a follow up to this. like i said before, im such a mess.
> 
> anyways, kudos/comments are like candy to me!! thanks for reading <3


End file.
